Who Are You?
by SwordsMasterKiri
Summary: When Chloe ruins Chantal's scrapbook containing pictures of her late mother, she vows revenge with the assistance of Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Chat Noir keep Chloe safe, but who's going to keep them out of harms way?


**I started watching Miraculous Ladybug and fell in love with the characters, so here is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! If people enjoy the story I already have ideas for a second chapter. Sorry for any OOC, I'm still trying to learn the characters personalities, or grammar/punctuation mistakes. Enjoy the story!**

 _Chantal stared at the ruined scrapbook laying in the puddle by her feet, sadness filling the small brunette's heart. Chloe Bourgeois stood across looking disgusted that mud had stained her new shoes when the scrapbook splashed in the puddle. Chantal couldn't believe that Chloe had destroyed the scrapbook of her late mother she had made just because Chantal hadn't finished the scrapbook Chloe wanted to be made out of pictures she had taken with Adrien. Chantal clutched the scrapbook to her chest while she ran away crying. She stopped a few blocks away from the school when a strange voice filled her head._

 ** _My poor Chantal, I understand how much those memories of your late mother meant to you, and now they've been stolen away. If you help me steal the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir I will give you the power to get revenge. Will you help me Chantal?_**

 _"I will." Chantal said as an Akuma flew into the earrings her parents had bought her for her 15_ _th_ _birthday._

Marinette sat in class trying listen to Miss Bustier discuss the symbolism in the novel they were currently reading. She usually wasn't this distracted in class, but she had been up late the night before patrolling Paris with Chat Noir; they hadn't had an Akuma attack in nearly two weeks and Marinette was getting worried that something bad was going to happen soon, it was only a matter of time before Hawk Moth decides to posses another citizen.

Marinette noticed Adrien wasn't as energized as he usually was, he wasn't answering anywhere near the amount of questions he usually did in class, the teacher had even noticed and asked if he needed to go home. Marinette was worried that he might be getting sick.

"I wonder if I should bring him some snacks from the bakery after school." She thought to herself as the bell rang. The rest of the day up to lunch was normal, Chloe complained more than usual because her new shoes were apparently "ruined" by Chantal from the scrapbooking club, but other than that the day went smoothly. Marinette packed up her things to head out to meet Alya in front of the school to go to lunch. Before she reached the door though, she heard screams coming from outside; Marinette ran to the window to see a short girl running towards the school shooting black rays towards someone she couldn't see. The girl wore a gray dress with black leggings and gray boots. Marinette immediately ran into the nearest closet to transform.

"Tikki transform me!" She told the small Kwami. A surge of energy went through her as Tikki's power transformed her. As soon as it was over she ran out of the closet towards the courtyard of the school, where Chat Noir was standing trying to protect Chloe from the villain.

"Of course she was the one who caused this." Marinette thought to herself as she ran towards Chat.

"Hello My Lady, you arrived at the purr-fect time." Chat said grinning.

"This isn't the time for puns kitty," She said rolling her eyes at the cat, "You need to get Chloe out of here, I'll distract her." Chat nodded and ran off with Chloe in his arms while Ladybug took a defensive stance ready to fight of the possessed person. The Akuma tried to follow them, but Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo string around the girls wrist, keeping her where she was. The Akuma turned her head to look at Ladybug.

"I guess I will have to deal with you before I go after Chloe." She stated. The Akuma dove for Ladybug, but she dodged quickly. Chantal started firing her dark blasts, Ladybug barely dodging some of them.

"Chat, you better come back soon." She thought to herself.

Chat ran over rooftops with Chloe in his arms, Chloe didn't even seem to care that she was just attacked, all she could talk about was this party she wanted him to attend with her. He was relieved when he saw Chloe's home come into view. He dropped her off at the lobby and then ran to get back to the school. He wasn't surprised that another Akuma had targeted Chloe, she seemed to be the cause of a lot of the possessions. Although he considered her a friend, he didn't understand why she couldn't be nicer to people. He saw the school approaching and noticed that the fight had moved to the rooftop of the school. He saw his Lady fighting off the Akuma, although she appeared to be having a hard time, the Akuma was firing dark blasts and Ladybug was just narrowly dodging some of them. He ran faster, worried that one of them was going to hit her.

Marinette was starting to have more close calls with the blasts, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever, but she needed Chat to have time to get Chloe to safety. She saw something black move in the corner of her eye, and then saw Chat fly towards the Akuma, using his staff to block the black blasts.

"Did you miss me my Lady?" Chat said with a grin on his face.

"As always." Said Ladybug rolling her eyes at the goofy feline. Chat backed up to where Ladybug stood, making sure to dodge the blasts. They couldn't get any closer to the Akuma without the blasts being too hard to dodge.

"Please tell me you have a plan to defeat her." Chat said looking at Ladybug, the fight was getting intense and he knew if they didn't end it soon they would run out of energy.

"Give me a minute," She said, "Lucky Cha-"

"You will not defeat me!" Chantal yelled as she threw dark energy at Ladybug. The blast made contact with Ladybug's stomach and she collapsed on the roof.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled rushing towards her. Chantal ran towards the unconscious girl to get the miraculous, but Chat held her defensively and jumped off the roof running into the Paris streets. Chat ran to the only safe place he knew he could go, home. He knew that no one would be there, Nathalie and his father were on a business trip in Tokyo. He went through the door that was on the balcony outside his room, and laid his Lady on his bed. He knew he couldn't bring her to a hospital until she transformed back into her normal self, if she didn't want him to know her identity then there was no way she was going to want the doctors to know. He hoped she would wake before she transformed, but she only had two dots left and she was still out cold.

"I'm sure she won't be mad once she knows what happened." Adrien said to Plagg as he transformed back.

"I still think she will be pissed." Plagg said.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." He said to his Kwami. Adrien heard her earrings start to beep quickly and knew she only had minutes until she transformed back. He almost couldn't bring himself to look, but if she was angry he would just apologize vigorously and hope she forgave him. He watched as red light covered the girl and disappeared to reveal someone he couldn't believe.

Marinette, the sweet shy girl that sat behind him. The girl that couldn't even get a full sentence out in front of him. The girl that stood up for everyone and never put people down. Looking at her, he wondered how he never saw it before, she had the same personality around people besides him, and the same sky blue eyes. He thought he would've recognized his Lady anywhere, but she was sitting behind him this entire time and he never knew. He was shocked to say the least, but also happy, he couldn't think of another person that could've been his Lady. He jumped when he saw her stir.

"Oh God, she's going to be so angry." He thought to himself. He saw Marinette's eyes open in confusion, probably because of being in a house she didn't know. She turned her head and looked at him with an almost scared expression on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.


End file.
